Aa (New Earth)
As they left the Pan-Galactic company ship, Aa took the liberty of capturing one of the agency's attendants. Hal mind-probed the captive with his ring to learn the whereabouts of Star Sapphire. Aa was uncomfortable with the idea that they were expected to follow Hal on his personal quest. Her rival, Kworri, was quick to point out that beings such as Aa would always second guess Hal's leadership potential while Kworri himself swore undying fealty towards Hal and the Corps. Hal told each of them that after they resolve the affair involving Star Sapphire, he would select either Aa or Kworri to serve with him in the Green Lantern Corps. The other would be forced to return to Stoneworld. While Hal investigated the situation from one angle, Aa, Brik and Kworri tracked Star Sapphire's last location to a fleet of Teban warships engaged in battle against a Quanhooga armada. Kworri followed Hal's standing orders to wait and watch, but Aa questioned the orders, citing that Hal could not have foreseen them arriving at the scene of a fierce space battle. Hal showed up soon after and Aa and he exchanged tense words. The Green Lanterns boarded the Teben flagship commanded by Captain Kreon only to find that Kreon was not only in possession of a comatose Star Sapphire, but was also in league with Pan-Galactic headhunter, Flicker. This was all part of Flicker's end game, so he could deliver his Green Lantern prospects to his true clients, the Teben, not the Quanhooga. Things quickly began to fall apart, and Flicker tried to keep the Green Lanterns at bay by training his weapon on Star Sapphire. It was Aa who spoiled Flicker's shot, thus saving Carol's life. After retrieving her unconscious body, the Lanterns flew away from the opposing armadas. Loyal Kworri was confident that he would be the one that Hal would select to join his new Corps, but as it turned out, Hal had decided from the very first moment they met that Aa was the woman he wanted at his side. He appreciated Aa's ideals and that she persistently questioned authority; an attitude not altogether different from that of Hal Jordan himself. Aa accompanied Hal and the other recruits back to the Corps' base of operations on Oa where Hal showed them the great Book of Oa - a tome which included all knowledge relating to the Guardians and the Green Lantern Corps. Aa was present when Kilowog hosted a GL camping trip in which he regaled the other raw recruits with tales of the Fluviaats known as Dob Zagil and Lin Canar. Under Kilowog's guidance, Aa and her teammates became involved in a fracas between Hal Jordan and Star Sapphire, both of whom had fallen under the possession of Eclipso at the time. Like the others, Aa survived the encounter with minimal injuries. Aa served with the Green Lantern Corps for a short while, but soon grew dissatisfied. She did not like having to accept the unwavering omniscience of the Guardians of the Universe. She eventually quit the Corps, opting instead to join the Darkstars under the leadership of the Controllers. By Aa's rationale, the Controllers merely asked them to protect planets, leaving their enforcers free to explore the cosmos, seeking out their own answers. As a Darkstar, Aa came into conflict with her former allies in the Green Lantern Corps during the "Trinity" affair on the planet Maltus. She engaged in one-on-one combat with her former mentor Hal Jordan, and attacked him with a point-blank yellow maser blast to the face. Aa's current whereabouts are unknown. The Darkstars were decimated by Grayven, but it is possible that Aa left them before then. She has not been mentioned in the new Green Lantern Corps due to the fact that she may be dead. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Aa possesses an exceptionally strong sense of will, a required trait for induction into the Green Lantern Corps. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Aa herself did not possess any weaknesses, but her Green Lantern Ring was powerless against material that was colored yellow. | Equipment = * Darkstar Exo-Mantle: As a member of the Darkstars, Aa wore a traditional Exo-Mantle battle armor which afforded her various abilities including flight, twin palm masers, a maser cannon, enhanced physical traits and a personal force field. * Green Lantern Power Battery: Aa possessed a standard Green Lantern power battery as a member of the Green Lantern Corps. With this tool, she was able to recharge her Green Lantern Ring's power reserves every twenty-four hours. Aa surrendered her ring and power battery when she quit the Green Lantern Corps. | Transportation = * Ring-generated flight capabilities. | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring: As a Green Lantern, Aa wielded a traditional Green Lantern Power Ring. The ring was capable of creating light wave energy constructs and enabled the wielder to fly at great speeds and protected them from the vacuum of outer space. The power of the ring needed to be recharged once every twenty-four solar hours and its capabilities were limited only by Aa's imagination and willpower. It's one restriction was that the ring was powerless against objects that were yellow in color. ** *** ** ** | Notes = | Trivia = * Appearances to the contrary, Aa is actually a female. | Wikipedia = List of Green Lanterns#Aa | Links = }} nl:Aa Category:Empowered by Equipment